


Faces In the Dark

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Character of Color, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't need to see their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces In the Dark

John certainly doesn't need sight to tell them apart, in fact, one of the things he loves about being with them is how different they are. How lucky can you get, he thinks as Teyla positions him with small but strong hands and Rodney's big hands grip his jaw lightly until he opens up and takes Rodney's cock in.

 

He's always liked women with nice tits and long hair; what red-blooded American flyboy doesn't? And when he isn't being the stereotypical red-blooded American flyboy, he's liked guys with broad shoulders and big hands, guys who can make John feel like he didn't need to run things, like it isn't all on him to make sure it all goes well.

 

And here he is, with two lovers who never _let_ him run things and he has Atlantis and puddlejumpers and he gets to play with all the cool toys and honestly, how in the hell did that happen? He keeps wondering when he'll wake up in his room at McMurdo but every morning--when there isn't some kind of crisis--he wakes up to a lovely smiling face on one side and someone moaning "cooooffffffeeeee" on the other side.

 

Teyla, who keeps her nails short because she's a warrior, is opening him up and suddenly he's back in the moment. He spreads his legs and moans around Rodney's cock, because really, he's always been a little bit of a slut, and these two know it and don't judge him for it. Hell, he thinks as he rocks back onto Teyla's fingers and forward onto Rodney's cock, they _like_ that about him.

 

Rodney's hands knot in John's hair and John whimpers a little as he's pulled up and off Rodeny's cock. Teyla slaps his ass once, lightly because John's not all that into pain--that's Rodney's thing and it makes John wince when Rodney growls "harder damnit, come on, bite down harder," but it's also pretty damn hot--and then she and Rodney trade places.

 

She's wet already, really wet, and John moans as he licks her slowly, keeping his tongue flat just the way she likes it at first. He feels Rodney's hands spreading him open and then his breath huffs against Teyla's cunt as Rodney's cock pushes into him.

 

As he goes back to licking Teyla, John's eyes open and yeah, this was a good idea because against the dark imposed by the blindfold he can see both their faces and know that they're here with him, that yeah, this is no dream.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle, using the prompt: "john/rodney/teyla, blindfold."


End file.
